1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol display device for use in game machines.
2. Related Art
A game machine, such as a slot machine, includes a reel unit having a plurality of reels supported rotatably and independently, each having a peripheral surface with a plurality of peripheral symbols. When the reels stop rotating, it is determined whether or not the combination of the symbols on the reels corresponds to any one of predetermined prize patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,756 discloses a slot machine including a special symbol display device in addition to the usual reels. This special symbol display device is arranged above the usual reels and has a single reel with a first display portion on its side surface and with a second display portion on its periphery. When a player wins a normal slot game using the usual reels, this special symbol display device enables players to play subsidiary games. In performing a first subsidiary game, the side surface of the special single reel is perpendicular so that the first display portion is observable. In performing a second subsidiary game, the periphery of the special single reel is horizontal so that the second display portion is observable.
However, such a special symbol display device arranged at a different position from the usual reels results in a waste of space.